Moon Family Oneshots
by LoveShipper
Summary: A collection of Austin, Ally, Alex & Ava Moon's family moments. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and girls. I am back after deciding to write for myself for awhile. This story idea has been done before but this is my take on it so please be fair, nice, considerate and constructive in your reviews. I still believe it has been 16 months since A&A ended with the best ending ever: Austin & Ally married to each other as well as Trish and Dez married too and they all have kids. This story idea was given to me by *What-You've-Got-is-Gold* so thank her for this sweet idea. Leave Moon family story ideas in reviews please.

I don't own anybody but the story so don't sue. I don't have any siblings so I am basing my story on watching my cousins with their siblings and what I have heard about younger siblings being little pests to their older siblings :). Sorry if you think this is lame or cheesy but I think it is adorable and sweet.

"MOM! Stop Alex! I said stop! EW! Gross! Don't put that disgusting thing near me! MOM! DAD! Do something!" 8 year old Ava's freaked out, yelling at the top of her lungs from outside in the backyard of the 4 bedrooms house voice echoed in the open window of the livingroom where her parents were. Ally was reading the latest "Eve Dallas" novel and Austin was watching the Maple Leafs playing against the Senators rather energetically and enthusiastically by bouncing on the sofa and cheering like a madman which sprayed popcorn all over the place, whenever his team scored or blocked a pass from their opponents.

Ava must have heard her dad's shouts and scream of happiness cause moments later she came barreling into the room, clothes and hair dirty and ratted, with her younger brother Alex two seconds behind her, just as dirty and ratted but also little boy mischief and good natured up to no good etched onto his 6 year old little face holding something in his clutched hands. "Come on Ava, he is just a little lizard, don't be a scaredy cat. Scaredy cat. Ava is a huge scaredy cat"

Alex was teasing and taunting his older sister as they both darted in and out of their parents' reaches who were trying to separate their bickering children before things got really out of hand. Ava practically grabbed and clung to Ally for protection to the point where she almost climbed onto her mom's back to get away from her still joshing brother who was dancing around their mom before Austin picked him up and took him into the kitchen where they both sat down in a chair for a much needed man to little man conversation. Ally had taken the lizard and her daughter outside for their own girl to girl talk while releasing the reptile.

"Alexander Matthew Moon, what have your mom and I said about teasing and calling your sister not nice names? It empties her bucket which makes her sad and mommy and I know deep in your heart that you don't want to make your sister sad. Cause mommy and daddy didn't raise a mean boy who likes making people sad or teases people, we raised a good little boy who treats other boys and girls nicely like he wants them to treat him. Right? So how do we make this situation right?" Austin said in his "daddy" voice while looking into his son's eyes to make sure Alex heard and understood every word he was saying, he wasn't really angry just disappointed that his child seemed to being mean to his oldest.

Austin hated to be "the bad guy" and have the long "this is what you did wrong & this is what you need to do to rectify the situation" sit down, feels like an hour long conversations with his kids. He had hated those kind of talks when he was a child, he had felt the size of an ant when both his parents were staring him down with their penetrable disapproving glares and crossed arms. Then once the talking began Austin had felt his parents would not let him really talk or state his side as they vented and ranted about his latest mistake. And if that wasn't bad enough they would then move on to talk about his past mistakes and how they felt he "hadn't learned his lesson" with Austin just nodding with whatever Mimi and Mike were saying so he could go to his bedroom and think over what his next steps were so to never have that type of conversation again.

After becoming a parent, Austin knew that one of a parents' responsbility is to teach their children right from wrong and how to be the best young women\men they can be, hopefully individuals who make a huge difference in the world. Unfortunately that meant he had to have those most feared and despised conversations with his kids, no matter how young , still learning and growing they are. Plus he didn't want Ava or Alex to think that he was the softie parent who could be pushed around, manipulated or played against Ally for their own wishes and whims. He wanted the world and of course his children to see an united front between Ally and himself so he had to man up and be the dad he knew he could be and the dad he had promised Ally and a newborn Ava he would be.

Alex burst into tears as he gulped down his tears and stuttered his way through his explanation: "I am so sorry daddy, please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to empty Ava's bucket or make her sad, I am still a good boy. I wanna be a good boy. Last night mommy read Ava and me "The Princess and the Frog" ( the Disney version) and Ava was all: "I love love. That is so romantic, two people from different worlds brought together by fate, true love and a magical kiss that only love can make.

I hope I find my prince and love when I get older just like mommy and daddy did." So when we were down by the creek and I saw the lizard a plan came to my mind. Maybe if Ava smooched the lizard, (ok so it wasn't a frog like in the story but hey it is still a slimy animal that has lips to kiss) she would have her dream come true and be happy. Whenever you and mom kiss or are all icky lovey dovey together you guys have this big goofy smiles on your face and are always happy dancing all around the house singing love songs at the top of your lungs.

But when I tried to show her the lizard, Ava ran away from me with shrieks and telling me to get that icky animal away from her or she was gonna tell on me. No fair she did not let me explain myself or she wouldn't run away and say she was going to tattle on me. Since she ran away of course I had to follow her or I spent all the time it took to catch Mr Lizard for nothing. Plus have you seen that girl when she is steamed?

Her face gets all flustered, she opens and closes her mouth like a fish then talks really fast with lots of words that I do not understand and scrunches up her hands, it is kind of fun to annoy her to be mom and you can't get mad at me for that cause there is this code for younger siblings, "I must annoy my big brother\sister as much as I can", check the sibling handbook if you don't believe me.

It is there, I swear on Teddy. Plus Ava bugs me too with her girlie ways; always wanting me to play Barbies with her or tries to dress me up with the girliest clothes she can find the tickle trunk. And she always makes me play the "daddy" or the "baby" in whatever game we are playing. Plus she is on my case about being clean all the time when I have told her that being dirty means you had oddles of fun.

But does she listen to me? No she gets all Ms Know It All on me with her hands on her hips, lips pursed , an "I am older so I am right" attitude and just keeps telling me that no one will want to play with me or be around me if I smell or look like I play in a pigpen. I hate when she gets like that; I have to roll my eyes or mock her behind her back. Plus she is wrong cause my friends get just as dirty and muddy as me and we play together all the time and mommy still gives me hugs, kisses and snuggles even when I am dirty. Though mommy also makes me have a bath everynight so there is that too. So please don't be mad at me daddy, I am sorry I made Ava mad but in my defence I was trying to make sissy happy. I promise to apologize to Ava right now and we can move on with our night. Ok dad?"

As Alex was pleading his case to his dad, Austin thought back to his own childhood where while music had been his passion and his dream early on he had also been the typcial little boy; exploring the world around him along with Dez in an inquisitive,not caring if he got hurt, in trouble\mischief or extremely dirty as long as he had fun and learned something new about his small world. After Dez and his explorations his poor mom had piles upon piles of dirty clothes to wash at least twice a week and where bath nights changed from every two days to almost nightly. So he couldn't really get mad at Alex when he was just as bad as a child, now to convince his wife of that.

And when he was a child, he had been a child who sometimes longed for a sibling, especially when he saw the bond, love and friendship between his cousins and classmates. He knew that if he had had an older sibling, he would have been the terrorizing,mischievous and prank loving younger sibling like his son was. If he had been the older sibling, he might have been like Ava and felt like his younger sibling was always ganging up on him with pranks, bugging him like crazy at every turn and just wanting to be around him, whether it was wanted or not.

"Daddy isn't mad. I understand my little man was trying to do something to make his sister happy, even if he was also trying to drive his sister crazy. Buddy, mommy and daddy have told you many times to not go out of your way to bug your sister cause Ava doesn't mean to do or say the things that bug you. She just likes spending time with you and to be fair your sister plays your games and does your activities just as much as you are "forced" to do hers.

I know you love getting dirty but sorry bud you can't stay in dirty, muddy and stained clothes all day or people will think mom and I can't afford soap and water to clean your clothes and body, that is not a good thing for people to think. Now let's put this conversation to bed and move on with our fun filled family night, it is kids' pick." The Moon family night went off without a hitch for the rest of the night but Austin might have a talk with his wife about reading their children fairy tales since someone takes them a little too seriously ;)


	2. Daddy&Me

First of all, thank you so much for the people who have reviewed, followed or favorited my story. I was a little worried and anxious that after months of writing for myself, I had lost my writer's touch. Happy that it seems I haven't.

Once again I don't own anybody but the ideas and events of this story.

 _I can't believe this day has arrived: the day one of my kids thinks I am embarassing to be around, talk to or even spend time with. What?! How is that possible? I am not that old, late twenties thank you very much, and not to toot my own horn but I feel I am still "in" or "cool" with the younger generation. I mean Ally and I still have over 10 thousand of devoted, loyal and screaming for more CDs and concerts till their voices are gone fans and we have been in the music industry for almost 16 years so that is saying something. Ally and I have survived the test of time and the wave of up coming artists getting their feet wet in the lake of music which is something to say for us._

 _I only found out about the upcoming "Daddy-Daughter" dance from the monthly newsletter from my children's elementary school. Why didn't Ava tell me about it? Is she that embarassed about her dear dad that she doesn't want her classmates to see me with her? What could I have done to embarrass her that much to deserve that kind of treatment? I mean Ally and I have gone into both Alex and Ava's classrooms for class trips and activities so it is not like the other kids haven't seen or been around us before. And their classmates and their parents have gotten over the whole "OMG celebrities are in my classroom!" fangirl\fanboy thing so that can't be a reason either._

 _I have to admit my feelings are a little hurt that my baby girl, my little angel, my little sweetheart actually kept something from me, a dance especially for daddies and their baby girls. That dance sounds like the perfect Daddy-Ava night, me slow dancing with one of my favorite girls standing on my feet or twirling in my arms, her million watt smile with the cute dimples shinning as her melodic laughter rings out as we dance all night, only stopping for punch and maybe to talk to their other fathers and daughters. I would have done all I could have done to make the night extra special for my little girl but I can't do that if she doesn't want me there in the first place._

"What is with the grumpypuss face? You look like you just lost your best friend. Did you and Dez have a fight? If so, then you should call him and talk out your issues cause no one wins when two best friends fight. And you two have been best friends and like brothers since you two were in kindergarten and I would hate to see that tight and life long friendship die over a silly fight. So are you going to tell me why you look so sad or not?" Ally had noticed her husband looked so downtrodden like a kicked puppy and was staring off into space when she came into their room to get ready for bed and since she loves him with all her heart and hates seing someone she loves sad or hurt her top priority was to find out why Austin was so sad and do everything in her power to fix it.

"You would be a grumpypuss too if you found out one of your children didn't want to be seen by their classmates and friends with their father at a school event cause they are so embarassed by me. I thought Ava was a daddy's girl who loves me with all her little heart, who worships me with big chocolate doe eyes,who runs up to me when I come home from work with loads of hugs and kisses just for me and who hangs on my every word like it is gold. But now I find out that none of that might be true so of course I am sad and grumpy. Ally, Ava never told me about the upcoming Daddy-Daughter dance, so tell me please what I could have done to lose my daughter's love and admiration?" Austin lamented with maybe a touch of over the top drama as Ally tried to not to roll her eyes at her husband's silly and dramatic words and lack of proof at what he was accusing their little daughter of.

Ally sat down on the bed at his side and started to stroke his hair as she lovingly righted his wrong thoughts. "Silly man, you still have your daddy's girl just like you always will. Ava came home the day she heard of the dance happy dancing and jumping up and down as she told me how excited she was going to a dance with her daddy and all the things she and I needed to do to get her "extra beautiful" for the dance. Do I really need to show you the to do list she wrote for me as proof? I guess Ava just assumed you two would go together since you are her daddy and she is your little girl so why wouldn't you go together? So I guess your next step is to think of the perfect way to ask your girl to the dance."

With his wife's words Austin went to bed with happiness dancing in his heart and ideas on how to ask Ava to a special event running through his mind as he slept. The next morning he was full of pep and ideas which he gladly shared with Alex, who with a little persuasion, helped him set up clues to a treasure hunt which led to the place he would be while the girls walked Pixie, their little Cockapoo ( Ally was in on the surprise so she was distracting Ava). The clues were printed on recycled paper made into little books ( Ava was an avid Nancy Drew reader so this was the perfect way to ask her).

When Ava and Ally returned, Ava found a note attached to her bedroom door: "Your first clue is in the place where there is no limit on what can be done with some imagination, creativity and the right clothes" With a delighted shriek and an intrigued mind of what all these clues could mean in the bigger picture she hurried down to the basement to the tickle trunk was located in the kid's playroom where many adventures and stories had been imagined and acted out by both kids to their captivated audience, mostly for their loving parents.

There her next clue was located: "Next go to where you use your intelligence to learn about the world you live in as you read and write your way to building a future for yourself" which was referring to the family office used by Austin & Ally for their duo careers and the kids for their schoolwork. There were even little desks with coffee cans for their pencils, rulers,counters and crayons\pencil crayons as well as pads of paper by the window in the big enough for four desks room.

On Ava's desk was the next clue: "New and old friends are waiting for you in the place where the hours melt away as you go to far away places to meet new friends and experience life's many challenges and triumphs without leaving the house. Hint it is your and mommy's favorite place in the entire house." That was an easy one to figure out; Austin and Alex were always teasing Ally and her that whenever a free moment arrived, the girls could be found in the library\family room\entertaining room with their adorable freckled noses in that week's book choice.

On the cover of "The Suspect in the Smoke" was her final note: "This is the final clue so go to the place where every color on this Earth can be seen and is a treat for the eyes and nose. Sunshine and your surprise awaits you there my girl.". Ava instantly went to the big, colorful garden that had flowers of every shape and scent in it and took up a big chunk of a corner of their backyard only to have her breath taken away at her surprise as her eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth, holding back the tears building in her eyes.

Austin was standing in front of a small wodden table that had a pitcher of ice tea and two glasses on it holding a bouquet of freshly cut wildflowers and wearing one of his best dress shirts with freshly ironed pants (thanks to his loving perfectionist wife of course) looking a smidge nervous. He didn't have to wait that long for his daughter's response to her surprise as Ava practically threw herself into Austin's arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him while whispering in his ear her thank yous.

Austin gently set his daughter down on her feet, gave her the bouquet of flowers and shakily took her hand. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, he hadn't been this nervous in a long time and all this over a simple question he already knew the answer to. "Ava baby. I am so sorry that I didn't ask you to the daddy-daughter dance personally, that isn't how a little lady is suppose to be treated. I should have done this as soon as I read about the dance and not let you plan our special night by yourself. So Ms Ava Marie Moon will you do me the honor of escorting you to the Daddy-Daughter dance?"

"Oh daddy of course I will. You didn't need to ask, who else would I go with? You're my only daddy but this whole clue hunt, flowers and special drink was super sweet. The flowers are beautiful, I am gonna put them on the sill of my window seat in the prettiest vase I can find. Oh my gosh there is still so much to do to get ready; our clothing needs to be chosen and then ironed and pressed and mommy and I need to play hairdresser to find the best hairstyle for me. But we only have a week left to do everything. I just hope we can do it in time." Ava once again wrapped her little arms around her dad's waist before separating herself to ramble on as she gestured with her hands, _I wonder which parent she inherited that from? Good thing I speak rambling or I would be lost in translation right now._

With those words, Ava took her mom's hands, Ally had been filming the entire sweet, touching and adorable father-daughter moment with her phone while wiping her tears away with the other. This reminded her of a scene from her own childhood; her father always reminded her _once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl,_ so she remembered having her dad wrapped around her little finger and how efficient big doll eyes were at getting what she wanted or needed, not that she used it a lot unless she had a really good reason to. She couldn't wait for the dance either cause she knew how much it meant to two of her loves and knew it would be a night to remember; a night of dancing all night and only stopping to drink the punch, bathroom breaks and of course chatting with the other dads and daughters. I should really call my dad to set up our own daddy-daughter date.


End file.
